anatawa ichiban des you are 1
by Amira Maxwell
Summary: My first try at a Trigun fic. Basicly an assassin, a klutz, and a hopeless romantic get thrown into the Trigun universe. Pleez read and review!
1. let's begin!

Disclaimer: Trigun does not, and probably will never belong to me. However, I plan to exploit the characters to the best of my ability. Amira and all other original characters do belong to me, (and my friends.) so please don't steal them.  
  
Well! This is my first attempt at a Trigun fic so bear with me on it. It's gonna get funnier in the next chapter, I promise. Amira just isn't a very funny character.  
  
Amira scanned over a newspaper. She was aboard a  
  
sandsteamer headed towards Mei City. How she had come  
  
to the Trigun universe in the first place was strange  
  
enough. It wasn't often that a dimensional vortex  
  
appeared out of nowhere. Being the daredevil she was,  
  
Amira dove in without a second thought. Only by pure  
  
luck did she happen to hear a passer-by mention  
  
something about "Vash the Stampede." After a while  
  
thinking, she was able to recall an article she had  
  
read about a series called Trigun with such a  
  
character. Someone, something, or maybe even destiny  
  
wanted her here, and somehow she felt she would find  
  
the answer at the center of attention. Naturally this  
  
involved getting in contact with the Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
The latest rumors had pointed her to this sandsteamer.  
  
Somehow, Amira knew he was near. So now she sat in  
  
an on-board lounge, bidding her time. A commotion down  
  
the hall brought her back from her wistful reverie.  
  
Amira felt the familiar tingle of danger approaching "Something's coming." No sooner had she uttered the  
  
words when an explosion ripped through the hall,  
  
filling the lounge with smoke. Instinctively, Amira  
  
reached for her gun, all the while staring at the  
  
doorway. When suddenly, she spied a blur rush in from  
  
the hallway. Seconds later a hail of bullets flew  
  
through the room. Amira flipped the table she had  
  
been sitting at over to shield her. And not a moment  
  
to soon because it was immediately pelted with bullets. From  
  
behind the table, Amira returned a few shots at the  
  
attackers. A scream and gurgling cry let her know she  
  
hit her mark. "Well, that's good, I haven't done this  
  
in so long I thought I might have lost my touch." She  
  
returned a few more and reloaded her gun. // This  
  
table won't take this kind of abuse forever. I have to move before it collapses.// "Well, here goes nothing." With a mighty leap, Amira sprang from behind the deteriorating table, unleashing a barrage  
  
of bullets as she went. However, she didn't make it  
  
to the next safe haven unscathed. "Shit!" She soon discovered this when a far to familiar warmth of blood began to seep through her shoulder. "Shit!" "At least it's only my left shoulder, no bones, nothing to  
  
important." Another problem arose when she went to  
  
refill her gun and found she had no more ammo. //You know, it would really suck to die here. I'm not even  
  
getting paid for this.// Amira let out a long sigh,  
  
"oh well." She was so lost in her thoughts, she  
  
didn't even notice the red blur coming her way until  
  
the form shadowed over her. "Well, who are you?" a voice questioned her. When she opened her eyes she was faced with a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes  
  
staring right into her own. "Huh? Are you the one they're after?" The blond man plopped down man beside  
  
her and sighed. "Yeah, I just don't seem to get a break." Amira scoffed in return. "Same here, I get caught in the cross-fire and now I'm out of ammo to boot." "Well hopefully it'll die down soon." As if to prove his words the gunfire stopped immediately and a voice boomed out across the lounge, "If there's still any one alive in here, step out peacefully and  
  
things won't get any nastier." "Great, now what do we do?" Amira questioned aloud. The red-coated man sharing the predicament beside her handed her a  
  
cartridge of bullets. "Do me a favor, back me up." He whispered and quickly stepped out from behind the battered table. "Here I am." "Are you crazy?! They'll shoot you?" Amira hissed from behind the table. You're a fool to trust a stranger with your life." She  
  
muttered to herself as she loaded her gun. "We're going to have to ask you to drop your gun." "Okay." Amira heard the sound of a gun crashing to the floor. "Thanks, now there's nothing to stop us from blowing  
  
your head off!" "Not quite!" Amira called as she sprang out from behind the makeshift shield. Every bullet she fired hit its mark, accompanied with the red- coated man who had retrieved his gun from the floor. Between the two of them, there was soon a  
  
clear escape path. As they flew out the door Amira questioned the man, "How did you know I could help you?" "Let's just say I could see it in your eyes."  
  
He dove into a storage compartment and Amira followed  
  
him. "What's your name anyway?" Amira asked the man panting beside her. "You really want to know?" "Yes! Why else would I have asked you?" "It's Vash." "Like Vash the Stampede." "Yeah, that's what people usually call me." "What's your name?" "Amira Maxwell"  
  
"You're hurt." "How could you tell." "You're breathing funny." "It's nothing." "Let me look at it."  
  
Amira sighed, "Sure go ahead." She removed her vest to expose the wound. Although her shirt was black, it glistened with the fresh blood from her shoulder.  
  
Vash retrieved some gauze from his coat and began to  
  
wrap up the wound. Amira watched as skill full hands  
  
quickly and efficiently finished the job. "You're good at this." Amira complimented him. "You think so? I guess I'm just used to it." There was a  
  
dramatic pause before Vash spoke again. "Why did you kill those people?" Amira was a bit taken aback by the question although she answered quickly enough. "They were trying to kill me. Besides, if you don't shoot  
  
to kill, one day it's going to catch up to you." Vash sighed, "I guess you're right, but can you do me a  
  
favor and try to not kill? Even if it's just around  
  
me." Amira thought hard about the request for a  
  
moment. All her life, all the training she had  
  
received had always taught her to shoot to kill. As  
  
an assassin, you had to if you were going to survive.  
  
But something about the look in Vash's eyes convinced  
  
her to comply. "I won't kill around you, it's a promise for Vash the Stampede." She shook his head to cement the deal. "Do you think you could do me another favor?" "What now." "Stay in my room until this fiasco is over." He handed her some more bullets. "It's in the First Class section, room 209."  
  
"Okay, you have my word, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I don't know how to repay you." About 60 billion hentai ideas flooded Amira's brain. "I'm sure I can think of something, but right now, do what you have to do."  
  
With a quick nod, Vash the Stampede left the  
  
room. This left Amira to think about what had just  
  
happened. Amira found she was soon laughing at  
  
herself, "How did he get me to promise to all those things? OH well." The trip to the designated room was quite uneventful considering the circumstances. And so was the wait, except for the times when it felt like the entire sandsteamer could tear apart at any  
  
moment. //What could that idiot be doing. And why am  
  
I actually obeying him when I've never even met him  
  
before? What if I just left anyways?// Amira got up to do just that, but before she could make it to the  
  
door, the sandsteamer lurched violently, sending her  
  
flying into the wall. "Damn!" The impact severely jarred her wounded left shoulder leaving her gripping it in pain. It suddenly occurred to her that the  
  
entire vessel had come to a complete stop. "Huh? That's weird." Amira was, of course, blissfully ignorant of the whole Bad-lads ordeal, the fact that the whole ship could have been torn in half, and also that the life of everyone on board had ridden on the  
  
quick draw contest of Vash the Stampede and Dynamite  
  
Neon. (But then again that's a good thing 'cause no  
  
one needs the extra stress. ~.^) Just about then, Vash  
  
walked into the room. "Hey Amira! Are you still here?" Amira grumbled "Yeah, I kept my promise." "Why are you against the wall?" "I got slammed against it when the sandsteamer stopped. Why did we stop?" "Uh, loooong story." There was an awkward silence. And that's when Amira smelled it, blood, but not her own. "What happened." Amira asked seriously. "aaaah, but I'm sooo tired." Vash whined. "So am I." It then became clear that there was only one bed in the room.  
  
~ a few minutes later ~ "My side hurts, why do you get the bed." "JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"  
  
"Okaaay." Amira thought for only a few moments more  
  
before dropping into a dead sleep. //I never thought the legendary outlaw would be him. He whines so much.// 


	2. enter the clutz and the hopelessly roman...

Disclaimer: Trigun does not belong to me, although that doesn't stop me from playing with the characters. Amira and Day do belong to me, and Fay belongs to restless_spirit13, please don't steal them. And one last note, even though I have the whole series on DVD, Adult Swim, I hate you and Toonami for always taken off all the good shows (like Trigun and Gundam Wing, and all those other good shows.) just when people get interested in them. XD Pleez don't sue me!  
  
Okay! Here we go again. This one will be much more funny because now enter the klutz and the hopelessly romantic girl. Pleez review! Arigato and enjoy! And thanx sooo much to the people who reviewed! I'll try to keep up with this story.  
  
(Note: I just looked at it and it's in this messed up block format instead of the organized paragraph system that it WAS in so I'll try to fix it. Thanks.)  
  
A couple days passed aboard the sandsteamer. All the while, Vash and Amira grew more acquainted. Amira decided to follow Vash simply because she had nothing better to do. (And because she wanted to keep those insurance girls away from him at all costs.) So of course she followed him aboard the bus to Mei City. However, once aboard the bus, she soon spied two individuals who looked a little too familiar.  
  
"Since when have you two been here?" Amira asked the purple and blue haired girls.  
  
The girl with purple hair tied back in a messy bun got a far-off look in her eyes and replied, "I just felt a pull in my soul telling me to come here, a feeling of restlessness in my heart, destiny I guess."  
  
Amira rolled her eyes at the elaborate response, for she knew the girl well enough to not believe such a story.  
  
"Tell me the real reason."  
  
"Well the truth is, I kinda tripped into that swirling vortex looking thing on the floor."  
  
Amira sighed. "That's Fay for you."  
  
Then Amira turned to the other girl with flowing blue hair down to her hips. "And why are you here?"  
  
"I followed Fay."  
  
Suddenly Vash appeared behind Amira, cutting the conversation short.  
  
"Do you know these beautiful girls?"  
  
Amira proceeded to introduce them all.  
  
"Vash, this is Fay Motou and Day Esca. Fay, Day, this is Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Vash huh? I've heard that name before. Something about forks or something." Fay continued mumbling about something until she began hitting herself on the head.  
  
"Is that normal?" Meryl asked Amira.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. By the way, this is Meryl Strife and Milly Thompson from the Bernadelli Insurance Society."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Both Fay and Day said in unison.  
  
"Wha?!" Vash suddenly exclaimed while looking through the window. Merle promptly smacked Vash before Amira could intervene.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"That." Vash pointed out the window.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Fay asked.  
  
"He's annoying everyone."  
  
So they informed the driver who decided to check it out. It ended being a man who came back and sat by them.  
  
"Are you alright? Here have some water." Milly offered the man.  
  
He drank it greedily. "Ah! I'm alive again! I'm much abliged."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Vash just stares at him "but that was my-" upon which Merle smacks him again.  
  
"But what were you doing out in the middle of the desert?" Merle questions. "Well, my bike decided to break down on me about 100 Iles or so from the road so I thought I'd just hoof it!"  
  
"You actually walked 100 Iles?" Meryl asked unbelieving.  
  
"That's right! It was pretty horrible." He answered, taking another swig of the canteen.  
  
"It must have been awfully tiring to walk with that big thing on your back." Milly stated.  
  
"I couldn't leave it behind, I do have my pride as a tradesman, you know." "A tradesman?"  
  
"I'm a man of the cloth."  
  
"You, are you serious?"  
  
"Do you like, make pretty dresses?" Milly inserts.  
  
"Hardly, I'm a priest."  
  
At this point, Amira quickly interrupts, "Are you really?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just have a history with men of god." She shrugs and thinks back. // Well, Duo wasn't really a man of God..// Her thoughts were only interrupted when Day nudged her to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, I think I've fallen in love."  
  
Amira raised an eyebrow at her younger companion and continued to think of her past with 'men of the cloth'.  
  
"-Imagine running into the legendary outlaw in a place like this."  
  
"Don't broadcast it to the whole world."  
  
"If I shot you dead right now and collected the $$60 billion I'd have a really fun journey, wouldn't I?"  
  
About then, Amira buts in, "If you did that, I'd never forgive you."  
  
"Why not? You could just follow him to jail." Day countered.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you little.."  
  
At that point, both started a royal argument. However, their squabble was completely ignored by Vash and Wolfwood, who continued their conversation where they left off.  
  
"Got anymore water?"  
  
"I would but you drank it all."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
Wolfwood said as he flipped Vash in the nose.  
  
From the floor- "Don't you dare touch MY Vash!" "What do you mean YOUR Vash!" "He's mine, I claimed him first!" "Fine then! I get Wolfwood!"  
  
"My, this could be a very long trip." Fay concluded.  
  
After a while, the bus took a pit stop to allow the passengers to stretch.  
  
"I don't know why everyone is complaining, what a bunch of whiners."  
  
Amira commented about the people riding with them.  
  
"Don't act all high and mighty, not everyone is as used to travelling and cramped spaces as you." Day chides Amira.  
  
Just then, a commotion becomes apparent to day.  
  
"Look mister, do me a favor, please count it one more time."  
  
"Okay, one, two, three, four , five, six, seven, eight. Recount it all you want, it's still not enough, like I told you, the fare's $$100."  
  
"If I give any more, I'll die of starvation. Come on driver, please give me a break."  
  
"I'll pay the rest for you if you'd like." Day offered.  
  
"Really?! That'd be great! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You're very welcome!"  
  
"Here, how about this in exchange." Wolfwood pulls out his portable confessional and plops it on Day's head.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a confessional, you know, those private rooms they used to have in the churches back home? This one's portable!"  
  
Day slowly takes it off her head.  
  
"That's okay, I don't think I really need it."  
  
"Well, have it your way."  
  
"looks like you have a pretty tough job, is that thing part of your gospel?"  
  
"No, it's all business."  
  
Meanwhile Fay comes up to day who's still holding the confessional.  
  
"Do you think I could use that."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Fay takes the box and plops it on her head as Day leaves to snuggle up to Wolfwood. As the party completely ignores her, Fay starts to babble inside the dark box, "-then there was this one time, I hate to admit it, I, I, I stole it! Oh, nevermind, that was free. Anyway-"  
  
Meanwhile, someone comes to tell Vash, Amira, Wolfwood, and Day that someone's gone crazy, leaving Fay all by herself confessing only to a small black cat with big-ass green eyes.  
  
"-and I stole that lunch, and I read all those sinful yaoi doujinshis, and did some interesting things to Yugi. Aaaah! I'm such a horrible child!"  
  
Meanwhile, everyone is rushing onto the bus to escape to machines that had decided to chase the bus.  
  
At that moment, Fay took off the confessional only to find the bus taking off and hundreds of machines about to trample her.  
  
"AAAAH! THEY LEFT ME!"  
  
A few moments later, on the bus, it occurred to Amira that they had left Fay behind.  
  
"That baka, I have to go save her now."  
  
Amira quickly raced to the end of the bus and jumped out. She soon rolled to a stop and spied Fay, only inches away from the machines. Amira pulled out her gun and dropped the ones nearest her. Instead of continuing the chase, the rest turned around and sped the other way. Fay soon caught up to Amira.  
  
"Damn you Fay, can't you just stay out of trouble for once in your life."  
  
"It's not my fault! Someone should have told me there were giant spider machines about to attack!"  
  
Just about then, some voices from behind them caught their attention.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
"Hey, isn't that Wolfwood?" Fay thought aloud.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Amira called.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood were soon up next to them.  
  
"What are you doing out here, I came out to save this idiot." Amira asked.  
  
"A child was also left behind, we're going to save her." Vash answered.  
  
"Then we're going with you."  
  
Soon the small brigade was looking over the small hill.  
  
"There they are, lots of those big guys. But hey, those are nothing for the likes of Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Speak for your self, we both got shot by the bad lad gang just three days ago." Amira told him.  
  
"You got shot by Brilliant Dynamite Neon? Now that's impressive! You do lead an exciting life, just like they say."  
  
There's a dramatic silence.  
  
"By the way, what happened to my confessional?"  
  
"Uhhh.." Fay looked around nervously. "It kinda got, squished." "WHAT?!"  
  
Vash interrupted them.  
  
"We heed a distraction."  
  
"I'll do it!" Fay Volunteers.  
  
"But I'll need a gun."  
  
"I only have one." Both Vash and Amira answered.  
  
"Then give me a stick."  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Amira sweatdrop.  
  
"We're in the middle of a dessert! Where the hell are we gonna find a fucking stick!"  
  
Fay thought for a second. Then took her shoe and held it proudly in the air.  
  
"That's Okay, I'll use this!"  
  
Again, everyone sweatdropped. Fay smiled as she walked off to do her job.  
  
"Hey Vash." Wolfwood said, jabbing him in the ribs. "Bet you 12 donuts the girl gets herself killed.  
  
"You're on! Hey!-"  
  
Fay slipped into the army of machines' deadly sights. Immediately, she began to wave around the small shoe in her palms.  
  
"HEY! YOU STUPID ROBOTS! VASH THE STAMPEDE IS OVER HERE! LOOKIE! I'M AN INTRUDER!"  
  
Fay took a long breath while watching the machines turn to her. After a few seconds, she threw her shoe as hard as hard as she could at the lead robot. The object found it's mark and made a loud clang noise when it hit. The noise seemed to be a signal for about 100 more robots to suddenly appear. They all began to charge Fay at an alarming speed. Fay leapt from her current position and lead the charging robots in the needed direction.  
  
"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"  
  
The army was soon nipping at her heels. Fay mustered every bit of strength in her body to continue running at the pace she had set. The sand made it increasingly difficult to keep her speed. She could feel the heated metal case of the lead robot pressing up against her back, sending a short yet violent shock of fear down her spine. Fay knew she could not stop running or the metallic beasts would trample her in a heartbeat. Her whole future depended on her capability to keep the robots at bay. And that's when she tripped. She grabbed hold of her neck as she fell upon the fiery ground. She felt the end was near, that death would be the price. (When a mighty bolt of lightning showed the face of Jesus Christ. And I cried o lord.I love that song.) She was ready for the forceful impact. Seconds passed when suddenly the sound of bending metal and small explosions rang through the plains. Fay was covered with in a blanket of sand. Her breathing became hard and fear gripped her. Slowly she peaked her head above her cocoon of sand. A graveyard of metal lay behind her. Fay sat up and stared at the mighty miracle that had occurred. "Glory, glory, hallelujah, it's good to be alive. I'm glad someone up there likes me." But Fay had spoken to soon, for a giant piece of metal fell from the highest mountain (in other words, the nearest robot.) and slammed her in the back the head.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Fay blacked out and fell headfirst into the sand.  
  
Okay! That's it for now. Sorry about stopping in the middle of the episode, but it's pretty long as it is. Don't worry though, I'll have the rest up pretty soon. I've got all figured out, I just have to type it. And a special thank you to restless_soul13 for thinking up all the funny parts, writing the last part for me without ever watching the episode, and letting me use her character, Fay. Arigato! I'd really love it if you'd review! 


	3. life from the back of Wolfwood

Disclaimer: Trigun doesn't belong to me. But there are these baby goats across the street and I named one Vash, Knives, Rem and Wolfie. But they don't belong to me either. XD  
  
Okay, I finally got this typed up. I only get an about an hour on the computer per day so it's hard to get the stories transferred when you type at only 37 words per minute. But on with the story!  
  
Vash, Amira, and Wolfwood approached the unconscious Fay. "Is she dead?" Wolfwood poked at her. "If she is, it's your fault Vash." Amira accused him. "Why is it MY fault, you were shooting them too." There was a pause. "What are we going to do with her now?" Wolfwood thought aloud. "We could leave her here." Amira suggested sarcastically. "We can't do that!" Vash quickly answered. "Someone could carry her." Wolfwood suggested. There was another pause. "You do it Amira, she's your friend." "Why do I have to, I had to save her ass once already. Besides, I'm only 5'4. Why don't you do it Wolfwood, you carry around that big cross all the time, she'll be MUCH lighter." "You're right Amira, Wolfwood, you do it." Outnumbered 2 to 1, Wolfwood had no choice but to carry her as they took off across the sand in the direction of the rest of the machines. They soon found the little girl and quickly dispatched the machines around her. "There she is, and she looks OK! Praise the Lord!" As soon as they approached, however, another of the machines took off with the child. Both Vash and Amira knew the only way to get the retreating mechanical beast in time would be to leap and shoot. So they both jumped and shot with perfect accuracy. Wolfwood also attempted to do the same, but with Fay over his shoulder, the jump fell dramaticly short. As you all probably know, all four of them fell helplessly into a gaint sand trap, yelling and cursing (on Amira's part) as the went. Sonn they were through and attempeting to regroup. "What is this place?" Wolfwood asked. "we really fell into it now, we're smack in the middle of their territory." Vash answered. "What?" "This is the inside of an alien ship." "You're telling me we discovered some kind of spaceship that crashed here a long time ago." "I'm curious to know what we'll find in the belly of this monster whale." "I'm sorry to interupt this conversation, but there's about 10 of those things heading straight for us!" Amira yelled. Vash started screaming. "Now I know why that other short haired girl is always so pissed off at you all the time! When you're around, things seem to get much worse. My brains about to explode into pieces!" "I kinda suggest we start running!" Amira yelled as they turned to race down the hall. "It's you guy's fault, do something!" "You fell in all by yourself!" "You're the outlaw!" "What's that got to do with anything!" They finally evaded the machines and came to a resting place. "I think we should take 5 here." Vash suggested. "Good idea." The three of them sat against the wall and Wolfwood laid Fay beside him. "All this is making me hungry." Wolfwood said as he took out his last meal bar. Just about then, Fay momentarily regained consciousness, reached up, and grabbed the concentrated meal. In one swift movement, she ate it all and fell back unconscious. The three just stared at her as her action seeped in. "I WAS going to share that!" Wolfwood finally stated. "Yeah right, don't even pretend." Amira said. "Okay, that was fun, what are we going to do now?" "I lost $$80 billion at poker but there's still a little left." "A real man would lay it all on the table." "Then let's find ourselves a casino." They took off and soon found themselves in the very core of the ship. The machines patrolled everywhere below them. "The plant's fully operational. This is an awfully big casino!" "Well then, where are the cards?" "Right here. I'll go, you cover me." Vash said as he handed over his gun and ammo to Wolfwood. "Hey, I have to tell you I've never shot a gun before. And if I'm taking this, doesn't that mean you're going in completely unarmed. You're really crazy!" "Don't worry, I'll be covering him too." Amira reassured him. "I'll shoot the gun." Wolfwood finally caved-in. "Okay, then shuffle the deck, it's time for a game." "Just one minute." "What is it?" "May you go with the protection and love of almighty God. It's the usual mantra to the big guy." "Does it work?" "That's entirely up to you." "Wonderful mantra you've got there." "Believers will be redeemed in the end!" "Okie dokie then, shall we begin?" At that point, Vash jumps down and Wolfwood drops Fay on the floor. (None to gently either seeing as she ate all their food.) "Ok let's get in the game!" That was the signal for the action to start. Both Wolfwood and Amira pelted down the platform blasting any machines that dared to get in the Humanoid Typhoons way. Until the last one. Although Wolfwood called it, both Vash and Amira knew he was out. Just then, one of the machines confronted them as well. Amira clicked her empty gun in Vain. This was not good. About this time Fay woke up. "Where am I?" She looked around and promptly began to scream and yell 'bloody murder', 'the end is near', and 'I'm gonna die.' However, the end did not come as all three expected it. Explosions rang through the ship, and when they opened their eyes the machine that had been assaulting them was no more. "Huh? Hey Vash?" All three looked down over the edge to find Vash perfectly unharmed. "He's still alive?" "You saved me!" Fay called. The three of them jumped down to the main level, (Or in Fay's case, fell.) while Vash walked into the small room to shut down the ship. Upon his return, Wolfwood questioned him. "What happened back there." "Huh?" "I'm asking you what you did back there." "It must have been God! It's the only explanation." Suddenly the ceiling began to cave-in from the outside. "Oh no, there's more of them!" Once again, Fay began to run around screaming. One finally broke through, "Hello? Are you guys down there?" "It's Milly and Meryl. We're here to save you!" "If you're there, give us a sign!" All four of them laid under the pile of concrete from the explosion. "Those. Damn. Bitches." Amira muttered. "I think they're maybe-" "A little late I'd say!"  
  
~later~  
  
They finally get back to the bus. Wolfwood is sitting next to Vash, talking quietly. "You can get out of the worst situations possible. Just like they say, Vash the Stampede." "I'd rather lead an uneventful life if it was up to me." "You couldn't if you tried." With that, Wolfwood got up and sat with Milly. Almost immediately, Amira had taken the spot with Vash. About that time, Meryl came out to sit down, only to find no more seats open. So she decided to sit with Fay on the floor. "Do you really have to hit Vash so much? I mean, it's not getting you anything-" Meryl immediately smacked Fay. Meanwhile, Day was delegating with Milly for the seat with Wolfwood. "Please swich seats with me Milly." "No, it's Okay, I'm just fine." "Please?" "Really, I'm Okay." Back to Amira and Vash; finally Amira broke the silence that had been growing between them for the past few minutes. "Can I lean against you. Don't tell anyone, but my sholder hurts like hell." "Okay, sure." "Anata-wa ichi-ban des." "I didn't know you know you knew Japanese." "I save it for special moments." Eventually, everyone succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning came with everyone unloading. "My back hurts." Milly complained. "Gee, I wonder why." "Thanks for all the support Vash, it was a fun and interesting trip." "You're leaving now?" "I've got to get back to work you know." "Hey! Preacher-man!" the people unloading the luggage called as they threw down his cross. "I've got it!" Day called as she went to catch it. However, when she did, it flattened her with its' weight. "Ow." "Oh my gosh! Are you Okay!" Fay asked as she tried to push the cross off her. "Sorry about that." Wolfwood apologized as he effortlessly picked the cross off her. (How does he do that?) "Damn that thing's heavy!" the unloading men called. "That my friends is because it's so full of mercy. See yah later!" Day quickly followed him as he left. "Try to stay out of trouble Vash, everyone around you will be a whole lot healthier for it, and with any luck we'll meet again soon. MY you all go with God my friends." "He was one unusual man. Meryl stated as he left. "Yeah." "And there went Wolfwood." Vash said under his breath. "Hey! I think I'll get something yummy to eat!" "Yeah! Seeing as Fay ate our last meal." Amira commented. "Sounds good, let's go."  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed and a special thanks to AngelEyes for telling me that I had anonymous reviews blocked. I didn't know that. It may take a while to come up with the next chapter because restless_spirit13 has all the DVDs and needs to come over for the 4th of July. Enough rambling, remember to review! Ja ne! 


End file.
